


See The Stars With Me

by Sword_of_Astraea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a useless flustered lesbian, Eventual Smut, F/F, Secret softie Yasha, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_of_Astraea/pseuds/Sword_of_Astraea
Summary: Increasingly distracted by her growing feelings for Yasha, Beau begins to distance herself from the rest of the group. Reassuring words from Fjord do little to calm her restless thoughts as their conversation is abruptly cut short.Seeking time alone to reflect and relax, Beau enjoys the peace; until a surprising gesture of kindness ends in a way she never could have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is the first fic I have ever written, as well as the first smut I have ever written.  
> I apologise in advance for all the mistakes you will probably find - the downside of being your own beta reader!  
> Enjoy!

Beau jumps as an ember spits from the fire, drawing her eyes up and away from the dark liquid she had been swirling in her tankard. The exchange of coin was starting to wane at the bar, and patrons had begun to slowly filter out into the night. Molly had already retired to his room, as had Caleb and Nott. Which just left Fjord and Jester, who sat quietly playing yet another round of cards.

“Ah ha! Beat you!” Jester laughed, as she slapped down her last card onto the table, to a look of dismay from Fjord.

“- How, -how -but” Fjord starts, as Jester cuts in.

“Your eyes are too honest, Fjord. You need to learn to bluff better.” Jester sits back and stretches, loosening her shoulders after being hunched over for so long. As she begins to gather up the deck of cards, she yawns.

“I think that’s enough for tonight. But don’t worry! We can play more tomorrow, and I can teach you some tricks! Maybe we can ask Molly to help. He must know some really cool tricks from the circus.”

Fjord starts to stand and gathers a bunch of discarded tankards that have been left on the table.

“Alright Jester, sounds like a plan.” He gestures to some empty tankards near Jester. “Mind helping me with these? Just thought I’d take them to the bar. Less work for Wessick. It’s getting real late.”

“Oh sure!” Jester hops over to collect the remaining tankards and follows Fjord up to the bar. They place them down on the end of the bar, where Wessik stands quietly, preoccupied with wiping cups clean.

“Thank you, sir, that’s mighty kind. Save me a job. Thank you -” He chuckles as he slings his dish cloth over his shoulder before reaching forward to gather the tankards into a basin. He exits into the kitchen with the tankards, gently humming to himself.

“Well I’m super tired, I’m going upstairs. Beau, are you coming?” Jester turns to look at Beau, who has been unusually withdrawn this evening. Beau seems to jump at suddenly being spoken to, having been used to the background chatter which is beginning to slip away as people leave the tavern.

“Uhhh uh yeah yeah, I’ll be up in a minute. You go ahead.” She replies. Beau’s eyes don’t leave her drink, which she begins to swirl again, looking wistfully at the tumbling liquid.

Fjord turns back and exchanges a silent look with Jester, as Jester jerks her head in Beau’s direction and not-so-subtly points for Fjord to stay and sit with her. Fjord raises his eyebrows and looks from Jester to Beau, about to open his mouth. Before he can say a word, Jester turns and heads towards the spiral staircase leading to the rooms upstairs. Fjord lets out a sigh and pauses for a second before fumbling to take a seat next to Beau at the bar.

“Beau.” Fjord brings both hands to rest atop the bar as he turns to try and look Beau in the eye.

“Mhhmmn.” She continues swirling the liquid, watching the bubbles collect and dissipate.

“You’ve been nursing that same drink for over an hour now. What’s suddenly made you lose your taste for ale?” Fjord gestures to the swirling tankard in Beau’s hand, concern beginning to creep across his face.

“Has that dark elf woman been troubling you again?” Fjord moves to gently try and set the tankard down out of Beau’s hands.

“What? No.” Beau cautiously looks to the side at Fjord as his hand moves to take the tankard. She lets him take it, and he gently sets it down on the bar away from Beau’s fidgeting hands.

“Beau, come on. You can tell me anything. Jester’s worried about you. She says you’ve started withdrawing, not talking as much. Whatever it is, we can all help you.”

There’s a stretch of silence before Beau sighs, rubbing a hand across her forehead and turning slightly to look Fjord in the eye.

“It’s about Yasha.” Beau replies quietly. Fjord has never seen her look so sheepish before, and only now does he notice the tiredness collecting in Beau’s eyes. Shadows are starting to gather under her eyes, taking on a purple hue and betraying her lack of sleep. Fjord shifts slightly in his seat.

“Ok. What’s going on?” He softens his gaze as Beau drops her hands and begins to fiddle nervously with the ends of the fabric belt on her trousers.

“I like her, Fjord.” Beau mumbles, wincing as the words enter the world, her feelings no longer confined to herself.

“I know.” Fjord replies softly, shuffling his seat closer to Beau’s.

“I really like her.” Beau sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. She turns suddenly to look at Fjord, “- Wait what do you mean, ‘you know’.” She says, an accusatory scowl beginning to form on her face. Fjord chuckles and gently moves to place a hand on Beau’s shoulder.

“Beau, I think everyone knows. You’re not exactly subtle about it.”

“Oh...” She huffs in reply, as Fjord gently drops his hand from her shoulder. Her words trail off, and brow furrows as she begins to look upset.

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Fjord says softly, urging Beau to reply.

“I’m so scared of screwing up. I’ve, you know, had uh, flings in the past but this is different. I don’t want this to just be a fling.” Beau struggles to get the words out as her mouth begins to go dry. She swallows hard and continues. “I care about her, but I don’t know how to tell her. What if I miss my chance? She comes and goes, but what if one day she leaves and she doesn’t come back. I want to say something, but I don’t know how!” Beau clenches her fists, as they start to shake and closes her eyes to focus on steadying her breathing. Fjord moves closer and moves a hand back to Beau’s shoulder to turn her to face him straight on.

“Beau, look at me.” He dips his head slightly to be closer to eye level with Beau as she opens her eyes and looks up. “There is no use over-thinking this, it will only make you more upset. So, you don’t want this to be uh, just a fling. You were hoping for something more long term?”

“Yeah… hopefully.” Fjord sees sadness flicker briefly in Beau’s eyes as she looks away, when she looks back it’s gone; replaced with a weak, unconvincing attempt at her usual relaxed charm.

“Have you mentioned anything to her? Asked to spend time with her?” Fjord asks, searching Beau’s eyes as he does so.

“…No.” Beau shifts in her seat and Fjord feels her shoulders tighten.

“Well, maybe that’s where you could start. Just ask to spend some time with her.” Fjord gently drops his hand from Beau’s shoulder and moves back to give Beau some space.

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Beau’s lip trembles slightly, at the thought of her feelings not being mutual. Her jaw clenches as she unconsciously grinds her teeth, waiting for Fjords reply.

“Well you won’t know unless you ask.” Beau stops and looks into Fjord’s eyes, seeing genuine care and concern reflected back at her. Her scattered thoughts become quieter for a moment, as she considers Fjords words, before rearing up and flooding her body with nervous energy again.

“But - but, how do I do that,” Beau turns her palms out in frustration and looks to Fjord. “I’m not good with words Fjord.” Fjord looks across the bar area for a moment as he considers Beau’s dilemma.

“I’d say you both have… difficulties communicating your feelings. Just take it slowly, I’m sure Yasha will understand.” He replies, his voice and eyes softening in understanding.

“But when she is here, she’s always with Molly.” Beau lets out a frustrated huff. “I’d rather speak to her on her own, I don’t know how I’m supposed to-”

A table shifts suddenly across the floor as a chair wobbles and clatters. Fjord and Beau whip round to find Yasha cursing, pushing a table back into place having walked into it on entering the tavern. She picks up and rights the chair, pushing it underneath a table as she looks up to see Fjord and Beau staring at her. She frowns, tilting her head slightly.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Yasha shifts on her feet as she notices Beau turn away, her face flushed bright crimson. She raises an eyebrow at Fjord who gives her a small shrug in return.

Beau pushes her stool back carelessly and stands, her knees hitting the underside of the bar as she starts to turn away.

“Fuck, shit fuck-” Beau spits as she shoves the stool back underneath the bar, almost tripping over another stool as she rushes towards the staircase that heads upstairs. She takes the stairs 3 at a time, not stopping to so much as glance at Fjord and Yasha left standing bewildered in the bar area below. She can’t reach her door fast enough, and fumbles with the key as the handle squeaks. Beau enters as quietly as she can manage, and leans back on the door as it closes, letting out a long breath. Looking up after a while she sees Jester on the far bed, cocooned in her duvet and snoring softly as she sleeps. Reaching down, Beau pulls off her shoes and sets them underneath her bed. She undresses quickly, shivering as the cool night air from the open window prickles her skin. As she climbs into the bed, she kicks the duvet out flat with her feet, tucking the top section up and around her head leaving only her face exposed as she shifts to face the wall. No particular thoughts come to her, as she stares at the wall longing for sleep to come and let her rest. The silence is stifling, the air feels thick and threatens to smother her with each breath she takes. Both fists are clenched tight under the duvet, as Beau squeezes her eyes shut and whispers words to soothe herself. Sleep finds her shortly before the sun begins to rise, as her fingers uncurl, and her features soften, as her body and mind stops fighting and finds peace as her breath evens and slows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fjord looks up towards the landing as Beau hurries up the stairs and disappears behind the door to her room. He turns back to find Yasha standing with her arms folded with an arched eyebrow, an amused smirk starting to creep across her face.

“What’s got in to her?” Yasha asks, amused by Beau’s little display as she fled to her room for the night.

Fjord stands, carefully tucking his stool underneath the bar and pushing the one Beau had knocked back into place. His hand comes up to awkwardly rub the back of his head as he speaks.

“She uh, hasn’t been sleeping well.” Fjord states. It was the truth at least.

“Right.” She replies, unconvinced. Yasha looks down and begins to inspect a new callous that’s appeared on her hand. She runs a finger over the rough skin, half listening to Fjord as he continues talking.

“We’ve been trying to talk to her about it the past few days, but we’re struggling to help.” There’s a pause as Fjord considers his next words carefully.

“- Maybe, uh, maybe you should try talking to her about it?” Fjord suggests tentatively. Yasha stops inspecting the skin on her hand and looks up, her brow furrowed in disbelief. She stops, before suddenly laughing, her warm laughter echoing round the now empty tavern.

“Feelings really aren’t my strong suit, Fjord.” Her eyes flash with mirth as she starts to turn away towards the staircase.

“I wasn’t joking, Yasha.” Fjord states, looking her dead in the eyes as she stops and turns back round. “She respects you, I think you should at least try.” Yasha’s smirk drops as she detects a hint of anger laced in Fjord’s voice, and she moves in closer to Fjord, forcing him to look up to meet her eyes. Her voice drops in pitch and Fjord feels pinned in place by the violet and blue-green eyes, now narrowed and threatening.

“I make no promises. If duty calls, I leave. I’ll think about it.” She turns away without another word, her cloak billowing as she turns and ascends the stairs; leaving Fjord alone in the bar of the tavern. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here! You'll find it towards the end of this chapter, just in case it's not your thing.  
> Enjoy!

The evening sun was warm on Beau’s cheek as she turned over another page of the book that Caleb had lent her. A tome on magical beasts and mythical creatures, it was proving to be a more interesting read than Beau had expected. She was rather coming to enjoy learning about centaurs and their culture, as well as more sinister creatures like bog trolls and basilisks. She was surprised Caleb agreed to her borrowing it, feeling she still had quite a way to go to completely earn his trust.

 Now the weather was improving she was keen to get outdoors, stealing moments to herself to train in the sun, occasionally enjoying a book or two. The Leaky Tap was getting busier. Some evenings the bar was so full of cheerful patrons you hardly had space to turn your elbows out. Beau was quite content with her own company, it gave her space to think and breathe.

Yasha disappeared again, not long after Beau tried to have that initial conversation with Fjord in the bar; cut short by Beau opting for flight rather than fight. Fjord and Beau had spoken about her dilemma a couple of times since then, but Beau had yet to act on her feelings and follow his advice. Time away from the others, and away from Yasha, gave her chance to clear her thoughts; consider everything more rationally. She resolved to talk to Yasha soon, admit her feelings, but not expect too much in return. There was always a chance what she wanted wouldn’t work for Yasha, and she was now ready to accept that. For her to remain a friend was more than enough for Beau; the fear of jeopardising their tentative friendship had kept her from speaking up sooner.

Beau reached across the other side of the mat she was sitting on to retrieve a piece of cheese from the crude knapsack she had made. A moment later reaching for a slice of bread, brushing cheese crumbs off the book pages and readjusting the book in her lap. She was halfway through a chapter on identifying the different species of basilisks when a shadow moves over her, blocking the patch of evening sun she had been enjoying. She frowns and looks up from her book to see who was blocking the sunlight; startled to find Yasha standing above her, arms folded and with the long hilt of her great sword shining in the sun.

“Woah, uh- Hey. When did you get back?” Beau says with a jump, still recovering from the initial shock of finding Yasha in front of her.

“Mmmn, early hours of this morning. I’ve been running some errands in town. Molly wanted some more incense and I needed some supplies.” Yasha says, her face remaining expressionless. Beau nods, feeling uncertain as to why Yasha initiated this conversation.

“So uhh… What can I do for you?” Beau asks, hesitation and confusion weaved into her words. She tucks a small fabric bookmark between the pages she had been reading and gently closes the book. Wrapping the leather cover round and securing it in place with a leather strap. She sets it down gently next to her knapsack and looks back up to Yasha.

“I came to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me this evening. Fjord told me you haven’t been sleeping much.” Yasha remarked, still standing impassive with her arms folded.

_Of course he did._ Beau thought to herself. _I hope he didn_ _’t tell her anything else._

“Um… sure.” Beau replies, a little uncertainty evident in her voice. She groans internally. _Nice reply, idiot._

Yasha just looks at her unmoving, and raises an eyebrow slightly, slanting her shoulders and shifting balance to the other foot.Beau just sits, growing uncomfortable under the intensity of Yasha’s gaze, expecting more conversation.

“Oh, you - uh, you mean right now?” Beau stutters, as she moves to begin packing up her knapsack.

“That’s what I offered.” Yasha quips back, waiting for Beau to finish packing away the last of her items.

Beau ties the fabric of the knapsack into a rough knot around the end of her staff, raising it up to rest across her left shoulder. She slides the book carefully into an inside pocket of her cloak.

“Uhh, lead the way!” Beau says, trying to shake off the nervous anticipation starting to rise in her chest.

They walk through town in silence, Yasha walking slightly ahead with Beau content to trail a few steps behind. The sun was beginning to set, and groups of crowns guard were gathering ready for the changing of the watch. Beau’s not quite sure where they’re supposed to be going, it feels like they have been walking for miles. She’s about to tap Yasha on the shoulder to ask where they’re headed when Yasha suddenly darts into an alley, away from an approaching group of crowns guard. Confused, Beau follows and ducks into the alley. She almost runs straight into Yasha, who raises her index finger to her lips motioning for Beau to be quiet. Beau mouths a “What?!” in response. Yasha starts pointing upwards to a rather tall building that’s several stories high, motioning towards a trellis structure attached to the lower portions of the walls. Yasha moves towards one of the larger trellis sections, finds a good foothold and begins to climb. Beau turns back from looking out of the alley and into the street to find Yasha halfway up a length of trellis, just past the first-floor level.

“Yasha!” She shout-whispers, trying to get her attention. “Yasha! What the fuck are you doing?? Yasha??!” Yasha doesn’t seem to hear her and continues climbing, before disappearing round the far corner of the building as the trellis structure begins to loop up and round. Beau paces down below in the alley, looking from side to side. She runs a hand through the top of her hair, turning restlessly and looking back up towards the section of trellis Yasha had just climbed. “Fuck, man.” she whispers to herself, as she begins to inspect the trellis and gives the building a once-over.

“Oh what the hell.” Beau mutters to herself as she finds the foothold Yasha had used and finds two good handholds. With a firm push, she begins to climb. Yasha climbed with deceptive ease, gliding between sections effortlessly. Beau has a more challenging time as she approaches the first corner, having to stretch uncomfortably far with her left arm. Misjudging the swing, she slams into the side of the building, getting a face-full of passion flower leaves and dust.

“Pleh!” Beau shakes her head to try and shift the dust away from her eyes, spluttering and spitting to remove torn sections of leaves from her mouth. She huffs, before continuing upwards and along the trellis. She flips a palm over as her hands start to get sore, a nice collection of splinters forming just underneath the skin.

“Yasha…” She growls, starting to climb faster once she spots an overhang from the roof with recent scramble marks. Beau reaches up cautiously with both hands to find a solid grip for her fingers, before gradually pulling herself up, swinging up onto the top of the lower roof section. Against the outline of the setting sun, she spots Yasha at the far edge of the raised roof.

Beau stands, brushing dirt from her trousers. She coughs as she disturbs dust that had settled in her hair and wipes her face clean with the inside of her cloak. She moves towards Yasha.

“Took you long enough.” Yasha remarks, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She doesn’t turn to acknowledge Beau as she approaches, content to continue looking out towards the sunset.

“You could have told me we were going climbing. I would have dressed more appropriately.” Beau huffs, making a face at Yasha’s back. She moves to sit down near Yasha, keeping further back from the edge. Yasha’s legs hang freely over the edge of the roof as she gently kicks her feet back and forth. Beau peers over the edge, drawing back as her vision wobbles briefly, uneasy as she realises how high up they are. “Why are we up here anyway.” Beau says, trying to sound nonchalant, an edge of irritation still noticeable in her voice.

“Beau, look.” Yasha says pointing towards the Horizon, her eyes transfixed on the setting sun. “It’s starting.”

“What’s starting?” Beau asks, confused. It just looks like a regular sun-set, nothing particularly special. Yasha looks back, her braids whipping to the side as she turns her head quickly.

“Shh - no, Beau be quiet-” She quickly looks back to the Horizon before turning back to Beau.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Beau says, pushing herself up with her hands and craning side to side, looking over the buildings of Zadash below.

“You’ll - Shhh! The sun! You’ll miss it!” Yasha grits her teeth, glaring at Beau as she turns to her briefly, before whipping round to look back at the sun again.

“What’s so special about a-” Before Beau can finish her sentence, a brilliant flash of pink bursts across the horizon line, almost blinding her for a second. She brings up her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. A small scattering of clouds illuminate, and begin to sparkle with purple-orange light, a shimmering mist appearing around the edges of the sun as it begins to touch the top of the hills on the horizon. The sky taking on a beautiful gradient, transitioning from orange-red to pink and then purple, the highest point of the sky turning a deep blue. White spindles flow outwards from the sun as it starts to dip below the hills, casting rays of sparkling light up towards the clouds. The wisps of light spin and rotate in an arc around the sun’s misty outline as the purple shades become deeper, swallowing the orange. In the distance Beau sees the tall outline of the Trispire towers, light dancing off and swirling up the shiny black exterior. As the light changes, they seem to twist and curl, rising from the Earth like three great blackbuck horns. The sun barely peeks above the hills now. As it wavers and disappears the horizon changes, a deep blood red now seeping across the sky, mingling with the now dark purple clouds. The red bleeds away slowly, eventually being swallowed by the dark purple as night fully falls. Torch lights flicker in the streets below as slowly, one by one, stars begin to populate the sky above. Beau remains still, rapt with awe as she looks up to watch the stars get brighter. Beside her, Yasha is smiling. Beau hears a small laugh as Yasha too looks up towards the stars and leans back on her arms. She’s never seen Yasha look so delighted before and can’t help but smile as she sits quietly studying the barbarian. After a while, Yasha speaks up.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She sighs, as she pulls herself up and shifts back away from the edge, so she can lie flat on the roof. She tucks an arm beneath her head and rests the other across her stomach. Beau looks to her, but doesn’t reply, distracted by Yasha as small dimples form at the edges of her smile. She looks so beautiful and peaceful, Beau wishes she could stay here forever just watching her. Yasha breaks the silence again.

“I like it here. Your problems feel so small under the stars.” She says quietly, and then turns to the side to look at Beau. “I… thought it might help.” Beau jumps, fearing Yasha had caught her staring and snaps her gaze to the floor for a second, before gingerly returning to look at Yasha.

“Uhhh. How did you find it?” It was the first reply she could think of. _Idiot._ Beau thinks to herself. _What kind of reply was that._

“By accident. Sometimes you have to take shortcuts. Roofs can be quick - if you’re agile enough.” Yasha laughs again ducking her head, before looking back up to Beau. She pats a spot next to her and motions for Beau to join her. “Come here. I want to show you something.”

A lump forms in Beau’s throat as her mouth goes dry. She swallows hard before nodding at Yasha and slowly shuffles towards her. _Cool it Beau, don_ _’t do anything stupid. Just calm down - just, calm._ She recites to herself internally, the tickle of butterflies starting in her stomach. She lies down next to Yasha and looks up at the sea of stars now visible in the sky.

“See this cluster of stars right here?” Yasha points and slowly circles the cluster with her outstretched hand. “With the brighter red star here to the left, and the faint blue one lower down?” She circles the individual stars for emphasis. Beau has trouble picking out the cluster at first, there’s so many all swirling together, until she sees the brighter red star Yasha had mentioned.

“Oh yeah, there. I see the red one.” Beau points to the red star, turning to the side to look at Yasha.

“It forms part of a constellation called The Lion’s Heart. It was always my favourite growing up. Can you see how that second cluster there joins the first one? The shape looks like a lion’s mane.” Yasha’s eyes shine as she recounts this information to Beau, a fondness overtaking her features as she seems to lose herself briefly in a memory, before drifting back to the present. It takes Beau a while to start to see the lion’s mane shape Yasha had mentioned, she scrutinises each star before focusing on both clusters. They start to drift and swirl together, beginning to look like a lion’s mane that’s flowing in the wind.

“Yeah, it kinda does.” Beau says softly, forgetting about the butterflies that had started low in her stomach, just enjoying Yasha’s company. They both fall into a comfortable silence, both content to watch the changing stars for a while. Eventually Yasha shifts, raising herself up on one arm and turning to the side to look down at Beau.

“Fjord said something’s been bothering you.” Yasha states, trying to get Beau to look her in the eye. Beau avoids Yasha’s eyes and pushes herself up so she’s sitting, a hand comes up to nervously scratch the back of her head.

“Um yeah… About that.” Beau stutters, looking away as embarrassment floods her face and her cheeks burn red hot. After a moment she wills herself to turn back and try and look Yasha in the eye, breaking away periodically to look at the floor. Yasha’s eyes betray concern for a moment, before the emotionless mask comes back down and she raises an eyebrow at Beau. She waits for Beau to elaborate. Beau starts cracking her knuckles, her hands twisting over each other nervously in her lap. She licks her lips as she locks eyes with Yasha again, trying not to squirm under the intense gaze.

“I’m not good with words, so… Maybe it-” She stops, doubting herself for a moment. Desperately trying not to over think. Yasha’s head tilts slightly and her eyes briefly narrow as Beau’s words catch and stop. Beau takes a deep breath, looking at the floor before bringing her eyes up to meet Yasha’s again. The opportunity was there, for Beau to take or leave. Logic screamed _not yet_ , but Beau’s heart ached to share her feelings; made her palms itch and heart pound in her chest. She exhales slowly, a decision made.

“Maybe it would be easier if I just show you.”

Time almost stops for Beau as she starts to move forward; on instinct reaching with her right hand to gently brush past Yasha’s ear and run a hand into her hair. Beau kisses her gently, her eyes close as she feels Yasha’s lips on hers. She sighs into the kiss, the nervous energy dissipating; A feeling of relief rushing over her at finally showing Yasha how she feels. The kiss feels like it lasts an eternity, before Beau moves to gently pull away. A hand comes up to Beau’s cheek as a thumb strokes gently just underneath her eye, stopping her as Yasha feels her start to pull back. Yasha breaks the kiss as she moves to rest her forehead against Beau’s, keeping Beau from moving back as Beau drops her hand from the back of Yasha’s head. Yasha keeps her eyes closed and lets out a long breath. Beau can feel her heartbeat everywhere, it pounds in her chest, her head, her hands, as she fights to steady her breathing. They stay unmoving for a while, before Beau gently places her hand on top of Yasha’s to bring it away from her cheek, letting go slowly as Yasha drops her hand. Beau moves back into a sitting position as Yasha pushes herself up, and crosses her legs in front of her, coming into a sitting position as well. They sit, just regarding one another for a while, Yasha’s eyes seem distant, almost unfocused as she looks at Beau.

“How long?” Yasha whispers, her voice suddenly becoming quiet and soft, her eyes searching Beau’s face for an answer.

“I was going to wait to tell you.” Beau says, her hands starting to shake as she continues.“At first I thought it might be an infatuation thing, you know.”

Yasha blinks slowly, still looking at Beau and urging her to continue. Beau pauses to think for a moment. “Over time the feelings settled. But they’re still there. So yeah… not an infatuation thing.” Yasha doesn’t react. Beau tries to read her face and finds what she thinks is a hint of sadness clouding her eyes. The sadness she finds there hurts her, as she feels an ache start in her chest. Yasha visibly swallows before breaking away from Beau and looking towards the floor as she shuffles back and turns to look out on the city of Zadash. Beau shifts back to give her more space. She catches a brief tremble in Yasha’s lip as she sees her shoulders visibly tense. A single tear track appears, barely visible under the now faint moonlight. Yasha remains still and quiet for a while. Her eyes flit between the buildings below before they stop, as she seems to wrestle with an internal decision. She turns back to look at Beau, her eyes now focused and sharp, renewed with an energy Beau hasn’t seen before. She stands, looking down at Beau still sat on the roof.

“Come with me.” Yasha says. The softness gone, replaced with her usual even tone. She starts moving to the edge of the roof and crouches down, looking back to Beau. Beau blinks a few times before scrambling to her feet and following Yasha to the edge of the roof. Yasha turns around and lowers herself down to place her foot underneath a gap in the stone-work. She shimmies along the stone wall until she comes to another section of trellis, that gradually snakes its way towards the ground. Once Yasha reaches the trellis Beau follows, copying her movements. Beau picks at her palms once she touches the ground, removing some new splinters.

“This way.” Yasha beckons, before stepping out onto the street away from the building they had just been on. Beau follows, having to speed up every few steps to keep pace with Yasha’s stride.

“Yasha - wait - just, slow down for a second,” Beau looks up at Yasha. “-Can I ask where we’re going?” Yasha’s eyes flick down briefly before returning to the street ahead.

“No.” Comes the blunt reply, as Yasha starts walking faster.

“Um, The Leaky Tap is that way…” Beau slows down, pointing behind her as Yasha turns back looking irritated.

“We’re not going to the Leaky Tap.” Yasha says, her jaw clenching.

“Then where are we going?” Beau runs to catch up to Yasha.

Yasha glances to the side at Beau her eyes narrowing, as she then turns away and heads down a secondary street as they come to a crossroad. She heads toward what looks to be an inn. ‘The Hunter’s Bow’ the sign reads, complete with an intricate wooden carving; a decorative longbow with a quiver of golden arrows. Passing some revelers outside, Yasha pushes through the entrance door, a wave of noise and the smell of smoke and ale hitting Beau as she follows. Yasha heads straight to the bar and waves to get the attention of the bar keep, a slim dark-skinned elven woman approaches her.

“What can I get for you?” Her voice low and smooth.

“How much for the double?” Yasha asks.

“For the night? A silver.” The bar keep replies, reaching down for her book of reservations.

“Done.” Yasha reaches into her pocket and slaps a coin down onto the bar and pushes it forward, as the bar keep scribbles a record of their transaction into her book. She closes it and places it back down onto her shelf, retrieves a key and hands it to Yasha. She gives Beau the once-over, looks to Yasha and then back to Beau and smirks before pulling the dish cloth off her shoulder and returning to the other end of the bar. Beau frowns at the bar keep, as Yasha takes her arm and pulls her away from the bar.

“This way.” Yasha says as she skirts round the far side of the inn, heading up a staircase that leads to a private room away from the others on the upper floor of the inn. She turns the key in the lock and pushes the door open, leaving Beau to follow her inside. Beau closes the door behind her and turns back to Yasha.

“Yasha, we have rooms back at The Leaky Tap.” Beau says, a little confused. She watches as Yasha starts unbuttoning her cloak and unclasps the strap of her great sword sheath, setting it down carefully near the bed.

“I know.” Yasha replies, not looking at Beau. She rolls her shoulders for a moment before moving to remove her leather breastplate which she sets down beside her sword, as she moves on to remove two dark leather bracers.

“Well then why have we come here?” Beau steps forward, waiting for Yasha to answer. Yasha finishes unraveling the chords fastening her bracers and drops them on the floor next to her breastplate, before turning to face Beau. She steps in closer.

“You said you’re not good with words. Well neither am I.” Yasha allows her eyes to drop briefly to Beau’s lips, before looking back up again. “Let me show you how I feel.” Yasha’s eyes look heavy now, burning with anticipation. Beau lifts her chin slightly, stealing a glance at Yasha’s lips.

“Oh… Ok.” Beau replies, breathless; she slings her cloak off and onto the floor as Yasha closes the space between them. Yasha leans down and captures Beau’s lips in a firm, yet passionate kiss as she begins to walk her backwards to the door, both of them kicking Beau’s discarded cloak out of the way. Beau’s back hits the door as Yasha switches sides, the kiss becoming open-mouthed and more desperate. Beau’s hands reach up to tangle in Yasha’s braids, as she sinks further into the kiss. Yasha’s hips begin to press against her, as they draw one another in closer. Yasha breaks away, trailing open mouthed kisses up Beau’s neck, as a hand strokes Beau’s collarbone. Beau’s eyes remain closed as she lets her head fall back against the door, sighing as she enjoys the feel of Yasha’s lips and hands against her skin.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop.” Yasha breathes against Beau’s neck, moving up to bite and pull on her earlobe gently. Beau tightens her grip on Yasha’s hair, pulling her in closer. She tries to stifle a moan as she feels a thigh slide between her legs and move up, carefully applying pressure. Yasha’s hands drop to Beau’s hips as they start to slowly move against one another. She returns to kissing Beau as she slides her hands down Beau’s body, sliding them to the back of her thighs and lifting her up with ease. Beau’s legs wrap round Yasha’s hips as Yasha starts walking them backwards towards the bed. The back of her calves hit the bed frame and she lowers them both onto the bed, Beau now straddling her as she brings her hands up to cup Beau’s face to further deepen the kiss. Beau starts to grind down against Yasha, sliding her hands down over her shoulders as she begins to dig her nails in. Yasha’s hands move up from Beau’s thighs as they slide underneath Beau’s top, as Yasha starts to trace over Beau’s abs with her fingers, scratching lightly. Beau moans into the kiss as Yasha’s hands start to move round to her lower back, stroking her there and pushing her to grind down harder into Yasha’s lap. Yasha breaks the kiss to start pressing open mouthed kisses against Beau’s neck, licking the skin before sucking as she runs a hand into Beau’s hair to pull her head up, exposing more of her neck. Beau begins to pant hard, pulling herself closer to Yasha with every roll of her hips, her head falls forward as she presses herself into Yasha’s neck as she feels Yasha’s teeth gently scrape against her collarbone.

“These clothes need to come off.” Beau pants against Yasha’s skin. Yasha moves to gently flip them over, leaving Beau sat on the edge of the bed, her skin flushed, and her brow slightly furrowed in frustration. Yasha moves away from the bed as her hands hook underneath her top, pulling it quickly off and over her head, her chest covered by white wraps. She reaches down and pulls off her boots, throwing them to the side. She unbuckles her belt and slides it from the loops on her trousers, letting it drop to the floor as she steps out of them and discards them on top of the belt. Beau falls back to her elbows as she watches Yasha slowly come back to the bed. Yasha’s body is beautiful. Every inch is toned to perfection. Her thighs are thick, solid with muscle and deep grooves run along her collarbones that transition to broad muscular shoulders. Prominent veins curl up her forearms, continuing up and across her biceps. Beau can’t remember the last time she saw someone with arms this ripped, as her eyes fall to Yasha’s abs, captivated as they flex and shift under her skin as she saunters towards her. Beau almost forgets how to breathe as Yasha leans over her with dark hooded eyes.

“Your turn.” Yasha says, her voice dripping with desire. She slides her hands underneath Beau’s top and begins to pull it up and over her head, Beau stretching her arms up to help. Once the top comes off, Yasha discards it, throwing it behind her across the room. She falls to her knees and leans forward to place kisses across Beau’s abs as she begins to unwind the fabric belts of Beau’s trousers. Her fingers hook over the top of the belt loops as the fabric belts fall to the floor, she gently pulls them down, Beau’s hands death gripping the bed sheets as the fabric slides off, exposing her thighs. Yasha removes her shoes, carefully unraveling the overlapping leather straps, setting them down on the floor before pulling Beau’s trousers off completely. Beau shivers as cool air moves over her newly exposed skin, locking eyes with Yasha as she kisses just past the inside of Beau’s knee and begins to trail kisses up the inside of her thigh. Beau’s knuckles turn white, her hands still tangled in the bed sheets as Yasha continues her ministrations, now moving up to her stomach. She trails open mouthed kisses across her abs, occasionally biting the skin, sucking and leaving a trail of small purple bruises; enjoying how Beau’s muscles tense when her lips make contact with her skin. She looks down at Beau as she slides a hand under her ass, helping her turn and shift up the bed. Yasha hovers over her, hands planted either side of Beau’s head as they search one another’s eyes, as Beau starts to slide her hands over Yasha’s back, urging her to come closer, so she can feel her body against hers. Yasha obliges and lowers herself down, pushing a thigh between Beau’s legs as she starts to grind down, finding her own pressure on Beau’s thigh. She kisses Beau again; the kisses start to become more sloppy and desperate as both of them begin breathing harder. Beau’s hands slide down underneath Yasha’s pants as she grips her ass, digging her nails in and urging Yasha to move harder and pick up the pace, feeling the hard muscle tighten every time Yasha rolls her hips. Yasha growls as she feels Beau’s nails dig in, thrusting harder, breaking the kiss to suck hard on Beau’s neck. Beau lets out a low moan as she feels Yasha latch on to her neck, warmth spreading as a large bruise begins to form. She slides her hands back up to Yasha’s shoulders, one hand moving to hold Yasha’s hand as she feels warmth start to coil low in her belly.

“Touch me, please.” Beau whispers to Yasha, as she begins to guide her hand down over her chest and stomach, sliding Yasha’s hand underneath her pants, guiding her to make circles over her clit.

“These need to come off.” Yasha says as she takes her hand away and gently removes Beau’s pants, throwing them off the bed behind her. Teasing her, Yasha strokes her fingers down the length of Beau’s center, gathering wetness before starting to slowly circle Beau’s clit. Beau tangles her hands in Yasha’s hair again, pulling her in for a kiss, as she slips her tongue into Yasha’s mouth. Yasha dips her fingers to tease Beau’s entrance and Beau moans, pulling at the roots of Yasha’s hair hard. Yasha moves to nibble Beau’s ear again.

“Do you want me inside you?” She husks, continuing to tease Beau’s entrance as Beau’s hips buck in desperation. Beau barely chokes out a reply.

“Please…” Beau’s voice barely a whisper as she takes Yasha’s hand again, guiding her to slip a finger inside of her. Beau cries out, a wave of warmth overtaking her body as Yasha’s finger enters her slowly, her head falling back; her neck muscles taught and straining.

“You’re so wet for me…” Yasha breathes against Beau’s ear, as she drops her head to suck and kiss Beau’s neck and collarbone again. She alternates between sucking, licking and kissing, enjoying Beau’s moans as she curls her finger up, hitting a sensitive spot. Beau grips Yasha’s wrist as she slips a second finger inside, curling them upwards as Beau cries out, raking her nails down Yasha’s back. Yasha’s hips buck as she feels Beau’s nails leave a warm trail across her shoulders, and moves to brace her hand against her thigh, starting to thrust her fingers harder and faster. Beau’s legs wrap around her, hooking underneath Yasha’s ass and pulling her down closer. Beau moans as Yasha jerks and thrusts harder; her pants and moans now echoing around the room as she starts hurtling towards climax. Yasha feels Beau get tighter as she lets out a high-pitched moan, gasping for breath as she clamps down around Yasha’s fingers. Beau feels her eyes roll back in her head, and everything goes black for a moment, her ears ringing. Slowly, the world comes back, a window of grey receding from her vision as she looks up to see Yasha looking down at her, her eyes dark with desire. Beads of sweat have gathered at Yasha’s temples, and droplets run down her neck as she pants, riled up from watching Beau climax.

“Woah…” Beau whispers, feeling like she’s floating. Yasha sits back on her knees, her own hand tracing down over her abs and slipping past the waistband of her pants, her fingers sliding across her own wetness as she rubs her palm up and down her center. Her eyes close as she lets out a moan; Yasha’s moan goes straight to Beau’s core as she feels a warmth flare up again, at watching Yasha slowly and desperately pleasure herself.

“I can help with that.” Beau husks, as she starts to move forward. She begins unraveling the wraps covering Yasha’s chest before she quickly unravels her own, letting them fall around them on the bed. She takes Yasha’s hand and stops her, Yasha’s head falling forwards to rest against Beau’s forehead as she sighs at the loss of pressure. Beau hooks her fingers under the waistband of Yasha’s pants and slowly removes them, locking eyes with her as she does so; Yasha shifts to allow Beau to pull them off, discarding them to the side. Yasha is soaked, a trail of wetness beginning to slide down her inner thigh as she pants hard, looking at Beau, begging her to give her release. Beau moves to straddle her, dipping her hand down to stroke the full length of Yasha’s center, applying firm pressure as she alternates between stroking her and circling her clit. Yasha moans, a gorgeous deep low rumble, as her hips start to buck against Beau’s hand. Beau starts to pepper open-mouthed kisses across her collarbone, before dipping her head to take a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Yasha cries out, bucking harder as she moves her hands to rest on the small of Beau’s back, tracing the indents there. Beau grazes her teeth over Yasha’s nipple, which draws a cry from her, as she slips two fingers easily inside Yasha; Yasha lets out a broken moan, as her chest stutters and heaves from the pleasure. Beau switches to kissing the skin around Yasha’s nipple, before switching sides and taking the other nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and swirling her tongue. Yasha’s hands fly to Beau’s face as she pulls her up and away from her chest and kisses her hard, Yasha moaning into the kiss. Yasha breaks away to bury her face down into Beau’s neck, hiding there as she pants even harder, fighting to take even breaths as her chest stutters again. Beau feels the rush of Yasha’s breath against her neck as she picks up the pace, thrusting her fingers faster and harder as Yasha begins to shake; Beau feels Yasha’s walls start to tighten around her as she curls her fingers upwards, her movements creating deliciously filthy noises as she feels wetness start to drip from between her fingers. Yasha cries out as she comes hard, almost crushing Beau’s fingers as she clamps down, her hips stuttering and bucking as Beau holds her; she rides out the waves of pleasure as she slowly comes down from her high, beads of sweat rolling down Yasha’s chest. As her eyes refocus, she cups Beau’s face and pulls her in for a slow kiss, breaking momentarily to guide Beau down to the bed. Yasha throws the covers back and climbs under the sheets, Beau follows her and tucks underneath too, as they both pull the sheets back up to their midsections. Their legs tangle together as they hold one another, the sweat starting to cool on their skin, their breathing gradually slowing. Yasha kisses Beau tenderly, as they both run hands down across eachother’s backs, learning the unique dips and curves of the others body. After a while, the kisses slow, as Beau pulls away and shuffles down under the sheets to tuck her head underneath Yasha’s chin against her chest. Yasha’s hands fall to the small of Beau’s back as she gently starts to trace shapes there, feeling Beau’s breathing slow as she begins to drift off to sleep. Yasha sighs and closes her eyes, continuing to make shapes across Beau’s soft skin with her fingers; trying to remember the last time she felt this safe and content. She stops tracing patterns and just holds Beau close in her arms, as she feels sleep creep towards her. Her breathing evens out and the tension in her body dissipates, curling round Beau protectively as sleep finally takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add to this in future. Perhaps when university is not trying to kill me with deadlines.  
> If you want to come and say hi, you can find me at cobaltsouls.tumblr.com  
> I'd appreciate any and all feedback you may have!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come and say hi, you can find me at cobaltsouls.tumblr.com  
> I'd appreciate any and all feedback you might have.


End file.
